Search For Aï
by sabrina9
Summary: Un démon se retrouve au service du bien pour retrouver sa rédemption et sauver son âme...


**Search for Aï**

**(A la recherche de l'amour)**

_Il existait, il y a de ça 3 siècles, un démon dénommé Aï qui massacra plusieurs centaines de milliers de villages, toujours assoiffé de sang et de morts, il n'épargna ni femmes et enfants, rien ne semblait lui résister. Il avait instauré une terreur chez les humains, rares étaient ceux qui survivaient à ses tueries. Mais un jour, un brave et courageux magicien scella son âme dans les noirceurs les plus profondes de ce monde, jusqu'au jour où il devrait réapparaître…_

_**Chapitre 1 : Mission**_

_Note :_

_- Bishounen personnage masculin des mangas shoujo (pour filles) qui en général est très très beau et sexy (héhéhéhéhé) !_

_- Aï amour en japonais_

Une ombre marchait dans l'obscurité d'une épaisse forêt, ses pas se faisant discrets, elle effleurait à peine les buissons de sa silhouette fine, elle s'arrêta soudain

Voix : Brrr il gèle ici ! Oi ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Une sorte de spectre apparut devant cette ombre, le teint pâle, les yeux bruns sanglants et une longue chevelure brune/rousse tressée en une longue natte, bien sûr, il n'était pas nu, il portait une longue cape délabrée ainsi qu'une combinaison noire composée d'un pantalon très serré et d'un haut sans manches. A son cou était attaché une sorte de collier avec au centre, une perle très brillante couleur rouge se marinant parfaitement avec son physique

Voix : Oi ! Aï ! Arrête de jouer les bishounens pendant ta description par l'auteur ! ('')

Aï : Qu'est-ce qu'un bishounen Sakura-sama ?

Sakura : Je t'expliquerais plus tard, bon, tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

Aï : Comme d'habitude !

Sakura : Et arrête de m'appeler Sakura-sama ! dit-elle en lui tirant les oreilles

Aï : Désolé Sakura-sama

Sakura : -- '' , A se demander s'il le fait exprès ou s'il est vraiment stupide ! pensa-t-elle

Aï : Sakura-sama, soyez prudente

Sakura : Mais oui Aï, on fait comme d'habitude d'accord ? dit-elle en lui souriant

Aï : Oui

Sakura s'élança sous le regard attentif de Aï, un regard bienveillant et tendre à la fois. Sakura était une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans mais elle paraissait vraiment adulte pour son âge. Elle était de taille moyenne, mais paraissait très petite face à Aï, ses cheveux étaient couleur miel et toujours attachés en chignon, ses yeux étaient verts comme la plus belle des émeraudes, comme s'ils en étaient fait. Elle portait un simple pantalon beige avec une chemise blanche. Ses chaussures étaient de hautes bottes noires et elle avait toujours une sacoche sur une épaule.

Sakura frappa à l'entrée d'une petite maison et un homme vint lui ouvrir, ils parlèrent quelques minutes et elle entra tandis que l'homme souriait. Soudain, il entendit un bruit de verre cassé et un cri, c'était le signal, il sortit de sa cachette tel un félin à une vitesse inhumaine, défonça la porte et rentra. Il vit alors Sakura, assise à une table en buvant le thé, l'homme qui l'avait fait entrée plus tôt ramassait une tasse cassée

Sakura : Désolé Aï, on s'est trompé de maison !

Aï tomba à la renverse et se releva immédiatement pour reprendre son sérieux

Homme : Peut-être votre ami voudrait-il une tasse de thé ?

Sakura : Assieds-toi Aï

Aï : Je suis très bien debout dit-il en regardant au dehors

Sakura : Aï ! ragea-t-elle, je t'ai dit de t'assoeir !

Il s'éxécuta sans plus attendre et regarda le thé qu'on venait de lui servir

Sakura : Monsieur Akirikani, où se situe la maison de vous-savez-qui ?

Akirikani : C'est celle qui se trouve cinquantes mètres plus loin, ça ne m'étonne pas que vous vous soyez trompé de maison avec cette forêt mais je vous déconseille d'aller là-bas

Aï : Pourquoi ?

Akirikani : Cet homme a fait disparaître des dizaines de jeunes filles, un seul regard de sa part suffit à vous figer

Sakura : Ce n'est pas un regard qui nous empêchera de nous y rendre, n'est-ce pas Aï ?

Aï : Oui, nous avons une mission à remplir

Akirikani : Quelle est-elle ?

Sakura : Sauver les gens en détresse et maintenant, nous allons rendre Sofia à son père !

Akirikani : Vous parlez de la Sofia que cet homme a enlevé ?

Sakura : Oui, faire le bien est notre mission, tout ça pour mon petit Aï en sucre !

Aï : Sakura-sama, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment approprié pour ce genre de choses mais je peux vous manger ce soir si vous voulez !

Sakura : You ! (Toi) Moron ! (idiot) Pervert ! Bien, merci pour votre hospitalité, c'est ici que…

Soudain, les vitres éclatèrent et Aï protégea immédiatement Sakura en la couvrant sous lui, ils entendirent quelqu'un rire puis la porte s'ouvrit et un homme impressionnant fit son apparition, grand, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs aussi mais vicieux et surtout, il avait une longue entaille le long de sa joue.

Homme : Bien bien bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?

Sakura : Vous êtes Shilki ?

Shilki : Oui, tout à fait, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Sakura : Je m'appelle Sakura et voici Aï, nous sommes ici pour ramener Sofia et vous arrêter

Shilki : Hum… Petite insolente ! Meurs !

Il sortit une épée et fonça vers Sakura mais Aï s'interposa et stoppa l'épée de son bras avec un regard menaçant, n'ayant ni peur d'être blessé, ni peur de mourir, il se mit à riposter et Sakura se retrouva face à Akirikani, il sourit mais cette fois méchamment et la saisit par le bras pour la sortir de force par derrière

Sakura : Aïïïïïïï ! cria-t-elle

Aï : Sakura !

Shilki : Je vous avais déjà démasqué il y a longtemps et comme j'aime les jeunes filles fraîches et délicieuses, ta compagne ira dans ma collection !

Aï : Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à la toucher ! Elle m'appartient ! cria-t-il

Il se rua vers lui et lui traversa l'estomac de son poing, du sang coula de ses lèvres et il s'écroula au sol une fois que Aï eut retiré son bras de son corps. Son regard devint plus froid en quelques secondes et il couru en direction de la maison de Shilki, grâce à l'odeur de Sakura, il savait qu'elle était là-bas.

Il tomba finalement nez à nez avec un immense château et rentra, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit et il faisait très sombre, il renifla une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers le sous-sol en courant, fracassa la porte et trouva Akirikani aux côtés d'une jeune femme très belle. Sa peau était aussi pure que la neige, ses yeux d'un bleu étincelant, ses joues rosées et ses lèvres aussi rouge qu'une rose. Elle regardait fixement des dizaines de corps enfermés dans des bocaux de verres géants, baignés dans un liquide transparent semblant être de l'eau, toutes des filles qui avaient disparues dans la région y étaient présentes, il reconnu ensuite Sakura, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle. Elle ne portait qu'une longue robe blanche, les bretelles de cette tenue lui permettait pour la première fois, de lui montrer la beauté de son corps tout en entier et ses cheveux à présents détâchés retombaient sur elle avec finesse, ils étaient si longs… Il lui avait semblé voir un ange, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait trouvé

Akirikani : Je pense que l'on peut commencer

Aï : Libérer ma maîtresse ! lança-t-il d'une voix menaçante

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir Aï, visiblement en colère

Femme : Oh, mais voilà un jeune homme tout à fait charmant

Aï : Relâchez ma maîtresse !

Femme : Je suis désolé mais vois-tu, j'ai besoin de la jeunesse de ces filles pour garder ma beauté alors, je pense que, tu vas mourir ici !

Aï : Lamentables humains !

Des portes s'ouvrirent relâchant des zombies qui se dirigeaient vers Aï, il se concentra et une boule de d'énergie se forma dans ses mains, il la relâcha ensuite sur les zombies qui s'écroulèrent au sol.

Akirikani : Aï, c'est un cas désespéré !

Les zombies se relevèrent et l'attaquèrent mais cette fois, ils avaient l'air plus agressifs, Aï essaya tant bien que mal de s'en débarrassé mais rien n'y faisait, plus il en détruisait, plus il apparaissaient forts et puissants. Il se fit frapper de tous les côtés et avant de s'évanouir, il voyait la femme appuyer sur un bouton, elle s'assit ensuite sur une chaise et posa un casque sur sa tête, mais il vit aussi les yeux de Sakura s'ouvrirent pour le regarder tristement, il distingua, une perle couler de ses yeux : elle pleurait.

Il combattit alors sa propre douleur et poussa un cri, une lumière intense envahit la pièce, détruisant définitivement tous les zombies et la machine qui allait tuer Sakura et les autres jeunes filles. Lorsque toute la fumée se dissipa, les jeunes filles étaient sorties de leur prisons de verre, allongées à terre et inconscientes, Aï apparut pour la première fois sous sa vraie forme : un grand jeune homme avec des ailes noires comme les démons, ses cheveux étaient détachés, à son front, un symbole avec trois pierres précieuses, à ses mains de longues griffes et ses oreilles étaient pointues. Il se dirigea vers Sakura et la prit dans ses bras puis se pencha vers elle, elle ouvrit ses yeux à ce moment là et se figea

Sakura : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Aï : Sakura-sama, êtes-vous blessé ? demanda-t-il inquiet

Sakura : Aï ! You moron ! (Toi idiot) Ne me fait plus peur comme ça ! dit-elle en le frappant

Aï sourit et ils regardèrent les deux personnes allongées près de la machine, les corps d'Akirikani et de la femme étaient aussi secs que celle d'une momie, il y eut un souffle de vent et ils disparurent en poussière

Sakura : Akirikani faisait partit de l'un d'entre eux, ils utilisaient le corps de jeunes filles pour retrouver leur jeunesse

Aï : Comme la fontaine de jouvence mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils t'ont choisi ! ¬¬

Sakura : Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! (Toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) fulmina-t-elle, attends de voir ce qui va se passer quand on sera rentré !

Le lendemain

Sakura et Aï préparaient leurs valises, ils payèrent l'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient séjourné et sortirent dans la rue. Ils virent alors une dizaine de jeunes filles leur sourirent

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sofia : Merci de nous avoir toutes sauvés ! Nous vous avons préparé un panier repas, ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est pour vous témoigner notre gratitude ainsi que celles de nos parents qui n'ont malheureusement pas pu se présenter à vous

Sakura : Ce n'était rien vous savez, à vrai dire…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les jeunes filles sympathisaient déjà avec Aï en lui posant un tas de question notamment à savoir s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Jalouse, Sakura se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur et s'apprêta à intervenir

Aï : Je suis très flatté mais j'ai déjà une personne très importante pour moi dit-il en regardant Sakura tout en souriant

Cette dernière rougit et Aï porta alors les valises lorsqu'il vit leur voiture arriver, ils montèrent à l'intérieur en les saluant tandis que la voiture s'éloignait

Sofia : Aï, si tu changes d'avis, reviens me voir ! dit-elle en souriant

Sakura : Et pourquoi il changerait d'avis ? Aï est MON compagnon ! cria-t-elle par la fenêtre tandis que les filles les perdaient de vue

Aï éclata de rire et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sakura

Aï : Je n'existe que pour Sakura-sama dit-il tendrement

Sakura : Arg ! N'essaye pas de profiter de la situation ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de me manger ? dit-elle embarrassée mais heureuse

Aï : Et bien, un démon a besoin de manger pour survivre ! dit-il en levant le doigt, sinon il n'a plus d'énergie, donc, je dois me nourrir de la tienne pour survivre

Sakura : Et tu dois te nourrir comment ?

Aï : Ca dépend, la plupart du temps, c'est en embrassant que j'absorbe l'énergie vitale des humains

Sakura : Donc tu dois m'embrasser ?

Aï approuva en hochant deux fois la tête et Sakura lui donna un coup de poing ce qui l'assomma

Sakura : Va en enfer Aï ! Tu ne me voleras pas un baiser !

Aï : Mais… Sakura-sama ! T-T

Sakura : Tu n'as qu'à mourir ! Humpf

Aï saisit alors vivement Sakura et se pencha vers elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle sentit ses forces la quitter lentement et au bout de quelques secondes, il la relâcha, elle tomba dans ses bras

Aï : Je suis désolé mais j'ai épuisé trop de forces ces derniers jours dit-il sérieusement

Sakura : Je comprends Aï…

Aï : Ca veut dire que tu as aimé ? demanda-t-il avec ses oreilles de chat

Sakura : Stupide pervers ! dit-elle en se relevant, je ne veux plus te parler ! dit-elle très gênée

Aï : Ca veut dire que c'était ton premier baiser peut-être ?

Sakura(à l'auteur) : Oi ! Sab ! Pourquoi tu l'as fait si obsédé ! T-T Je ne mérite pas ça !

Aï : Arrête, ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est l'histoire qui veut ça !

Sakura : Aï, pourquoi je me sens si bizarre tout à coup ? dit-elle en s'endormant

Aï : C'est à cause de moi, désolé, repose-toi, Sakura… dit-il en lui caressant la joue

_Comme vous le voyez, Aï est moi avons une relation très spéciale, il n'est pas une personne ordinaire, il est un démon. Nous voyageons à travers le pays pour chercher la rédemption de Aï. C'est à cette seule condition que son âme pourra se libérer, ceci lui a été imposé par le magicien qui a scellé son esprit autrefois, il doit réparer ses fautes et je l'accompagne en l'aidant. Mais, au plus profond de moi, j'ai peur du jour où il me quittera… Parce qu'il me quittera, n'est-ce pas ?_


End file.
